Power Rangers: Animarium- Part V- A Wolf's Tale
by rjendo
Summary: When a baby wolf is found alone on the Animarium, he is taken in by the Rangers. Before too long, the truth about his situation is revealed, and the heartbroken pup learns about the magic of the Animarium. Set 3 months after the events of Part 4. With special appearance by Michael Phelps.


**Power Rangers: Animarium Part V- A Wolf's Tale:  
** Summary- When a baby wolf is found alone on the Animarium, he is taken in by the Rangers. Before too long, the truth about his situation is revealed, and the heartbroken pup learns about the magic of the Animarium. Set 3 months after the events of Part 4. With special guest star Michael Phelps.  
 **Rated T for frightening images.**

She ran as fast as she could, her one month old puppy in her mouth, his survival dependant on her finding a cave or something they could sleep in. It was raining hard and the little one was shivering, his tiny tail dripping water like a faucet. She spotted a large opening in the base of a giant tree and entered it. She set her little pup down and nuzzled him. _Don't worry, little one. We'll find a new home soon._ She looked out the opening and realized she needed to find food for herself and her baby quick. They had gotten separated from their pack because a fire had broken out in the forest near their den. For the better part of a week, the pair fed on rabbits and other small animals, but she knew her little baby needed more to eat than that.  
One night, she found another tree with a large hole in it and put her little one inside it. She nuzzled him _I'll be back soon with some good food._ After his mother left, the little one laid down and waited. A couple hours later, he looked around, but his mother still hadn't returned.  
He poked his little head out of the tree. _Mommy? Where are you?_ Suddenly, thunder and lightning flashed. The pup darted back into the hole as rain poured down. The scared little wolf curled up and shivered with fear.  
 _MOMMY!_

 **Three days later…..  
** Tyler, Shelby, Koda, Kendall, and a few other Rangers had just finished lunch and were playing in Red's field with the cubs. The little ones were now big enough to go run around under the watchful eye of their parents and the Rangers. Kendall had made them each a little collar with their names embroidered in it. Koda had taken a liking to Jasiri, who was the spitting image of his father. The two enjoyed running through the fields, and even climbing the trees in the Animarium. One day, Koda and Jasiri were in one of the larger trees with Circuit when they heard a loud chirping from below them. Circuit fluttered down to the ground and spotted some tracks leading into the tree base. He called up to Koda and Jasiri.  
"Guys, stay up there! These are canine tracks!" He took a quick peek in and then flapped back up to the tree. "We need some help with this one!"  
A little later, Casey, Tyler, Shelby, Princess Shayla, and Kendall arrived at the base of the tree. Tyler had brought his backpack with him at Casey's request. Koda had taken Jasiri back to the nursery. Casey and Shelby kneeled down at the base of the tree and peered into the hole.  
Shelby gasped. "Oh my gosh, the poor little guy"  
Casey watched as the little one's scared eyes gazed at him and he finally realized what they were dealing with. "Guys, this is a baby wolf." He turned and nodded to Tyler, who pulled a towel out of his backpack and handed it to Shelby. The pup shook his head and shrank backward further into the hole, shaking in fear. Shelby held her hand out. "It's ok, little one. We're not going to hurt you." The little wolf slowly moved forward, unsure what to do, then stopped.  
Shelby looked back over her shoulder. "Guys, can you step back?" Casey and the others took a few steps back. The baby wolf finally emerged and sniffed Shelby's hand and then nuzzled it, realizing he could trust her. She picked him up and wrapped him up in the blanket. "It'll be okay little one." He peeked out of the towel and looked back towards the hole as they walked away from the tree. _Mommy, where did you go?_  
A few minutes later, Shelby, Casey, Tyler, and Kendall had the pup in the medical area and checked him over. Shelby kept him calm while Casey examined him. Casey pulled out his tape recorder and started to dictate while Kendall took notes.  
"We have a one month old grey wolf, found underneath a tree alone. He appears to be in good condition." Casey turned to Shelby. "Can you get him to open his mouth? I need to check his teeth."  
Shelby nodded. "Ok, little one, open your mouth." The pup looked at her, confused. She opened her mouth wide, and he copied her. Casey took a small mirror out and checked his teeth, then nodded to Shelby. She closed her mouth and the pup again copied her. Casey turned his tape recorder back on.  
"Fangs are in good condition, canines are in excellent shape." Just then, Shelby got an idea. "Hey, how about we call you Fang?" his ears picked up and his tiny tail started wagging. Casey and the others smiled. "Fang it is then." On the other side of the med bay window, Koda, Circuit, and Jasiri watched the others care for the new arrival with curiosity. Fang kept close to Shelby as much as possible, but the group knew that they would have to try and find his real mother. They introduced him to Red who accepted him, despite the fears of a few of the Rangers. That afternoon, Tyke came in to play with the cubs when he noticed Fang.  
"Oh, wow! A puppy!"  
Fang was startled and darted behind Shelby's leg. She smiled. "Tony, I need you to calm down. He's still shy and nervous around new people. I'll bring him out for you to meet, but just stand back a little bit and let him come to you. Oh and his name's Fang."  
Tyke nodded and stepped back. Shelby turned around and knelt down. "It's okay, Fang. Tony's a nice boy. He won't hurt you." She gave Fang a gentle nudge in Tyke's direction. "Go on, and say hi." Fang slowly stepped towards Tyke, still unsure. Tyke held his hand out.  
"Come on, puppy. I won't hurt you."  
Fang finally reached Tyke and sniffed his hand. He looked up into the little boy's face, and then started to lick it. Tyke giggled and then scratched Fang behind the ear. The two finally cuddled for a bit while Shelby watched. Tyler, Tommy, and Casey walked up and saw the cute scene unfolding. Tyler smiled, and turned to Shelby. "Hey, Shelbs, can we talk for a few?"  
"Sure." She walked with Tyler and Tommy out of Tyke's earshot while Casey sat down and joined the fun with Tyke and Fang. "What's up, guys?"  
Tyler's smile turned into a sad frown. "Shelby, we had Circuit analyze that blood sample we took when we gave Fang his checkup and had had him search for a similar match within a radius of 30 miles."  
"Did he find anything?"  
Tommy nodded. "He found a thermal signature with the same DNA pattern on a nearby farm. We think it's his mother."  
"Isn't that good?"  
"Yes and no. We think that she's dead."  
Shelby's hand flew to her mouth.  
"Casey, Charlie, and I are going to head over there to talk to the farmer in an hour. If you could keep Fang distracted until we get back, that'd be awesome."  
Shelby nodded. The boys left. She went back over and took over for Casey, who followed Tommy and Tyler away.  
An hour later, Tommy, Casey, Tyler, and Charlie were in the Farmer's kitchen. He looked at them, confused.  
"I don't get it, gentlemen. This wolf was going after my sheep and cows. She was trespassing on my property. Why are you interested in her?"  
Tommy leaned in. "A few days ago, we found an abandoned wolf pup on our property. We want to check and see of this is his mother, and if it is, we'd like to take her back with us so he can say goodbye properly."  
The farmer's jaw dropped. "What?! She was a mother?"  
Casey took over. "Usually, male wolves do all the hunting. But if she was all by herself with him, she would have no choice. She had a baby to feed."  
The farmer got up. "Follow me." He took the boys over to the barn and led them to a table with a white sheet covering something. Charlie noticed a tail sticking out.  
"Oh my God." He breathed hard.  
The farmer pulled back the sheet and on the table was a wolf with a gunshot wound in her side and at the base of her neck with dried blood around both of the wounds. Charlie walked up and gently brushed the side of her head with his hand. The farmer was fighting back tears. Casey walked over to her front left paw and saw a white patch on the top of it. He turned to Tommy.  
"This is her."  
The farmer walked up. "How old is the puppy?"  
"One month."  
"Then you better take her back with you and give her a proper burial."  
Casey nodded to Charlie who went to get Crusher. "We don't blame you. You were just trying to protect yourself and your farm. And the pup will be just fine. He's got a new family that loves him."  
The farmer nodded, and after the boys loaded the body into Crusher, he locked the barn. Tyler looked at the group. "I'm going to call Shelby and tell her we're on the way."  
Back on the Animarium, Shelby was watching as Fang was getting to know Red, Nalita, and the lion cubs. She smiled. Suddenly her phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was Tyler. She answered it and stepped away.  
"What's going on?"  
"Shelby, we're on our way back home. We've got Fang's mother."  
"Is she alright?"  
"She's dead, Shelbs. Just like we thought. The farmer shot her."  
Shelby covered her mouth and looked at Fang playing with the cubs. "Oh, no."  
"What's Fang up to?"  
"He just got introduced to Red, Nalita, and the other cubs. They're getting along great."  
"Good. Take them out to the field or something so we can sneak the body into the medbay."  
"Gotcha. See you soon."  
Shelby and Princess Shayla managed to get the animals out to the field for some exercise. Shelby pulled the Princess over to the side. "They've found Fang's mother. She was shot by a farmer. They're bringing her here so he can say goodbye, but they want to keep him outside until they're ready."  
The princess covered her heart with a hand and looked at Fang who was playing happily with his new family. "Oh my goodness. The poor little guy."  
A little while later, Tyler walked up. Shelby looked at him.  
"Tyler…."  
Tyler looked at Shelby with a somber look on his face. "Casey and Dana are working on patching up the bullet holes. They should be done in about an hour, and then we'll take Fang in to say goodbye." She nodded. "This is going to break his heart."  
Just then, a wind picked up, and Cole appeared. He walked over to Red and Nalita and gave them each a gentle rub on the side of the face, then gestured over to an area of the field out of earshot of the little ones.  
"Red, Nalita, I thank you for taking Fang in. He's got a huge challenge ahead of him."  
Red could see in Cole's eyes what his former owner meant. _His mother is dead, isn't she?_  
Cole nodded. "Casey and Dana are working on patching up her wounds and then Fang will get to see her and say goodbye."  
Nalita looked over at the happy little puppy playing with Tyke, Shelby, and the other babies. _Poor Fang. This is going to hurt him very much._  
Cole rubbed her cheek. "But you guys can help him. Comfort him when he's sad and make sure he knows he's loved."  
Red nodded. _We will.  
_ Cole smiled. "Thanks old friend."  
An hour later, Casey walked out and nodded to Princess Shayla and Red. The princess picked up Fang and Red followed them into the nursery. She set the little pup on the floor.  
Red lay down on the nursery floor and nuzzled Fang. Princess Shayla kneeled down to their level. She fought back tears. Tyler and Shelby walked in and sat down next to the big lion and little puppy.  
Fang looked around, confused. _Why are all these people here? And why do they look sad?_  
Princess Shayla finally spoke. "Fang, I'm afraid I have some bad news. A little while ago, we found your mother. I'm afraid she's dead. I'm so sorry."  
Fang's eyes went wide. He looked up at Red. _My mommy is….gone?_ Red nodded. Fang's ears went flat against his head and his tail went limp. He laid down flat and tears started to roll down his eyes.  
"We brought her here so you could say goodbye." She nodded to Casey, who went back into the medbay. A few minutes later, he and Dana emerged carrying the pup's mother's body. They set it down a few feet away from Red and Fang. Red stood up and nudged him forward. _Go on, Fang. Go say goodbye._ He slowly walked forward and looked at his mother's lifeless body. He nuzzled her face.  
 _Mommy?_ He soon realized the truth. _Mommy!_ He let out a sad howl followed by a series of sad chirping. Tears ran down his eyes. At the same time, Shelby buried her face in Tyler's chest as the Red Ranger rubbed her back. The little pup continued to cry. Red moved up and nuzzled Fang as the pup buried his sad face in the big lion's paw. Shelby, Casey, Dana, and Princess Shayla walked up and took turns consoling the now orphaned pup who was crying so hard it hurt. Red let out a low growl. _Fang, Nalita and I can be your parents now, and our cubs can be your siblings, if that's what you'd like._ Fang nodded.  
Princess Shayla walked over to the sad pup as Casey came over with a sheet to wrap up his mother's body.  
"Fang, we're going to bury your mom here on the Animarium, so you can go visit her whenever you like. But how about you go say goodbye before we do?" Fang looked up at Red, who nodded. He moved up to his mom as Casey started to cover the body with the sheet. He nuzzled his mother's face one last time. _I love you, mommy. Goodbye._ Casey gave the pup a comforting rub on the back, then finished wrapping his mother up and lifted her up. As Casey carried her away, Fang rushed into Shelby's arms and started sobbing into her shirt, his tears soaking her shirt.  
"Oh, Fang, I'm so sorry. I know it hurts, but you will get better." She rubbed his tiny back and kissed him on the top of his head.  
Later, the group held a funeral for Fang's mom. The entire Animarium group came, as well as the cubs and all of the Wild Zords and Rangers, to show their support for the orphaned pup. After it was concluded, Fang followed the group back to the nursery, his tail dragging the whole time. When they got back, Shelby took Fang in her lap.  
"Fang, you know your mother loved you, right?"  
Fang nodded.  
"Well, as long as you remember that, she'll always be with you, in your heart. I know that we can't replace her, but we'll always be here when you need us." She gave him a kiss on the top of the head, and he returned it with a lick to the side of her face. Just then, Kendall walked up with a small box.  
"Fang, I have a little present here to officially welcome you to the family." She opened the box and inside there was a small grey collar with the name Fang embroidered in it. Kendall took it out of the box and gently slipped it around the baby wolf's neck. Fang looked at the gift and for the first time since he arrived, he finally felt like he had a family again. He jumped out of Shelby's lap and into Kendall's arms and licked her face.  
Kendall smiled. "You're welcome little guy. Welcome to the family."  
Fang continued to make progress on his recovery, thanks to the attention from the Rangers, Red, Nalita, and the lion cubs. One night, he couldn't sleep, so he walked out to his mother's grave and lay down next to the headstone. A distance away, Cole was watching him, and he realized what needed to be done. He stepped out of the shadows and sat next to Fang.  
"Hey Fang."  
Fang looked up and saw Cole. For some odd reason, he could hear his voice clearly. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Cole, little Tyke's dad. I hear you've been having some trouble."  
"I miss my mommy."  
Cole leaned down and scratched the back of the sad pup's neck. "I know, but she's always with you. And this place has its own special magic." Fang looked up and saw all the stars in the sky, and saw a group of stars move into the shape of a heart.  
Cole smiled at the little pup. "That's a message from your mom. She's telling you she loves you."  
 _I love you too, mommy!  
_ "Fang, let's go back to the temple. There's someone there I want you to meet."  
The two walked into the temple area, and there waiting for them was Princess Shayla, Casey, and a very tall guy. Cole walked up to the tall guy. "Michael thanks for coming. Hopefully you can help this little guy." He turned towards the confused pup. "Fang, this is Michael. He came here to talk to you for a little while." Fang walked toward Michael, who sat down on the ground and took the pup in his lap. Tyler walked in and saw Michael and gasped.  
"Oh my God, is that Michael Phelps?"  
Cole nodded. "Yep, but he's here to see Fang right now. He'll see you after he's done."  
Michael gave Fang a little kiss on the nose. "Fang, I know you're hurting right now. I've had some hard times too. I never lost a parent, but I have felt really bad several times. But it will get better."  
Fang looked up at the big guy, and the two touched foreheads before Fang licked Michael's face, and then curled up in his lap, yawned, and finally fell asleep. Michael turned to Cole. "I think I'm gonna stay out here with him tonight." Cole and the princess nodded. They got Michael a cot and a blanket and the two were soon passed out.  
Unknown to the group, on a cliff on the edge of the Animarium, an adult male wolf was watching the scene. A tear of happiness ran down his cheek, and then he turned around and walked into the woods.

Please comment. If you want to find out who the adult male wolf is, let me know and I'll work on Episode 6


End file.
